comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Me
Me & My Brothers is published by TokyoPop. Current price is $10.99 per volume. Publication Dates Last Issue :Me & My Brothers, vol. 10: 25 Nov 2009 Current Issue :Me & My Brothers, vol. 11: 24 Feb 2010 Next Issue :none Status Tankōbon. Scheduled for eleven volumes. Characters Main Characters * Sakura Miyashita - The youngest of the Miyashita family. Orphaned at the age of 3, Sakura went to live with her Grandmother until she was 14 when she(Grandmother)passed away. She comes home one day to find four men stating that they are her brothers, but she has never heard of them. Later on, Sakura finds out that her mother was pregnant with her(Sakura)when she married her brother's father, meaning: she's not even blood related to them. But since they came into her life, she's living a happy and (somewhat)normal life and comes closer to her brothers each day. * Masashi Miyashita - The eldest brother of the Miyashita family. Masashi is 25 and writes romantic novels. To help him get into character, he dresses in women's clothing and behaves much like a girl. Most of the time, it looks as if Masashi is gay, but he's not and he claims his to be an occupational diease. After his father married Sakura's mother, he fell in love with her. Out of all of his brothers, he was the closest to Sakura after she was born but he can be a little overprotective. * Takashi Miyashita - The second eldest brother of the Miyashita family. Takashi is 23 and teaches Japanese at Sakura's junior high. He's the calmest in the family, likes cats, and lets Sakura sleep in class...occasionally. * Tsuyoshi Miyashita - The third eldest brother of the Miyashita family. Tsuyoshi is 19 and puts a lot of effort into his part-time jobs. He's the toughest of the family but is softer around Sakura since she's younger(have you ever noticed that he tends to blush when he talks to Sakura? Probably because she's so darn cute!) His dream is to own a shop to make everyone happy. * Takeshi Miyashita ''' - The youngest brother of the Miyashita family. Takeshi is 17 and is the gentlest and quietest of the family and turns his attention to gardening, which is his hobby. He cares for Sakura like plants: with great care. Minor Characters * '''Tanaka-chan - One of Sakura's classmates and good friends. She has an older brother that attends Takeshi's high school and finds Sakura's older brothers very attractive and seems to perk up when they are around. * Suzuki-kun - Another one of Sakura's classmates and friend. He has a crush on Sakura but is shy and afraid to tell her because of her new guardians, especially Masashi. When Masashi sees Suzuki, he turns into his opposite-self which can be scary. * Yosuke - Yosuke's family took Takeshi in when his father and step-mother died. He became a big brother figure to Takeshi, since he was separated from his brothers and sister. When Yosuke comes back from soccer training, he becomes extremely jealous of Sakura for taking his place. But when Takeshi tells him that he hopes to be a big brother to Sakura, like Yosuke was to him, he lightens up and treats Sakura like a sister as well. * Katagiri-kun - Katagiri-kun is like the kid that gets into a lot of fights...but loses. He used to be the unpleasent type of guy. He never talked and when someone tried to talk to him, he'd just yell,"Shut up!" The only person to get him to stop being that way was Sakura, which he eventually falls in love with her. Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Me & My Brothers, vol. 11 This is the current volume, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. WorldCat - ISBN 1427818282 Me & My Brothers, vol. 10 WorldCat - ISBN 1427817146 Me & My Brothers, vol. 9 WorldCat - ISBN 1427815240 Me & My Brothers, vol. 8 WorldCat - ISBN 142781287X Me & My Brothers, vol. 7 WorldCat - ISBN 1427808813 Me & My Brothers, vol. 6 WorldCat - ISBN 1427802297 Me & My Brothers, vol. 5 WorldCat - ISBN 1427806845 Me & My Brothers, vol. 4 WorldCat - ISBN 142780074X Me & My Brothers, vol. 3 WorldCat - ISBN 1427800731 Me & My Brothers, vol. 2 WorldCat - ISBN 1427800723 Me & My Brothers, vol. 1 WorldCat - ISBN 1427800715 Past Storylines History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer/Artist/Creator: Hari Tokeino. Publishing History Originally published in Japan as Oniichan to Issyo. First English language version published in 2007. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. Links *TokyoPop - Publisher's Website Category:Manga Category:Teen Drama Category:Humor